Spotlight Shining
by wintercrystal
Summary: Famous!Klaine AU. Fashion deisigner Kurt Hummel and singer Blaine have been in a secret relationship for a while now, and their fans are pretty crazy.


Nonnie prompted famous Klaine, where Blaine's a singer/songwriter and Kurt's a fashion designer. Their fans always freak out when they're seen together. Song used is All About Us by He is We.

**Note**: I tweaked it a little. Their relationship is kept as a secret first because speculating fans are the most fun to write.

* * *

Kurt stood in front of the mirror in his room, putting on the finishing touches on his outfit. Being the owner and fashion designer of _Hummel's Designs_ meant that everywhere he went, paparazzi would be snapping pictures of him and he had a reputation to uphold. He checked himself over, gave himself a spin and nodded to himself, unlocking his phone to see a text from Blaine.

_Hey there, sweetie. Headed to hair and makeup now and as usual I reserved a seat for you in the front row. Can't wait to see you! xoxo, B_

He replied with a quick heart and pocketed his phone. Blaine had been on tour for the past month, and unless he had an important meeting or appointment that night, Kurt attended every show. Today was his very last show and Kurt was planning on taking Blaine out to celebrate after.

* * *

**Guys I was at Blaine's show the night before (which was amazing fyi) and guess who was sitting a few rows in front of me. KURT FREAKING HUMMEL!**

**OMGOMG really?**

**Remember when they were spotted walking out of a restaurant together? They're so together! OTP 4eva!**

**and they were photographed going to a concert together last month! they would make the cutest couple don't you guys think?**

**KLAINE! I HEREBY DUB THEE KLAINE!**

**Calm yourselves, there's no proof of them being together, so shut up.**

**He was there when I went to watch Blaine too! I was in the front row and he was sitting a few seats next to me. I managed to sneak a photo! [photo]**

**^^^^^^THIS**

**an actual angel?! like holy shit? he looks ethereal? he and Blaine are totes together.**

**I love how 99% of us Blaine fans ship him and Kurt together.**

**Do you think he'll be there tonight? It's Blaine's last show!**

**if he does imma die because FEELS**

* * *

He and Blaine first met around seven months ago at a secluded hipster cafe. A stammering Blaine had walked up to him in a _Hummel's _bowtie and practically gushed about how he loved his designs while Kurt sat with his coffee cup hovering in front of his mouth. Once Blaine took a breath to calm himself down, Kurt realised that he was Blaine Anderson, singer and songwriter extraordinaire, and did a fair bit of fanboying himself. Blaine sat down to join him for coffee, and they met up again, and again until Kurt decided that he should just bite the bullet and asked him out on an official date. Seven months later, here they were, boyfriends and so hopelessly in love.

A downside was that they had to keep their relationship quiet. Both of them had rather crazy fans and they didn't want to imagine what would happen if they joined forces. _Oh god,_ Kurt shuddered, _they might write fanfiction about us._

It was Blaine's idea to keep it a secret, and Kurt had agreed. But now…

Kurt let out a sigh.

He didn't want to hide anymore. He wants to hold Blaine's hand in public. He wants to be able to kiss Blaine at the park under the stars. He wants to make lovey dovey faces at his boyfriend as they walk down the street. He wants to share crepes or a souffle or some other fancy romantic dessert with Blaine.

But Blaine wasn't ready, and he had to respect that. That's what a good boyfriend does. So he gave himself a final check in the mirror, picked up the bouquet of roses on his desk and left his apartment.

* * *

**HE'S HERE! [photo]**

**ar ethose roses. rsoes?!**

**! the noise I just made resembled a dying whale**

**oh my goodness they are so precious!**

**It's probably a closing performance gift or something, shut up klainers, speculating is stupid, we all know that seblaine is real**

**^be gone with your negativity *throws glitter***

***ahem* HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE**

**AND KLAINERS GONNA KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE**

* * *

"Wow you all are amazing. It's been such a wonderful night." Blaine spoke into the microphone, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. He looked utterly dishevelled. Some of his curls had slipped free of their gel chamber, his bowtie was crooked, beads of sweat rolled down his jawline to his neck, and his cardigan was long thrown somewhere across the stage. Despite all of that, Kurt still thought that he was as beautiful as ever.

"So guys," He gasped out after he practically downed half his bottle of water, "that was supposed to be my last song." The boos and jeers resonated around the arena and Kurt laughingly joined along, jeering with the crowd.

"But!" And the jeers immediately turned into cheers and screams, "today is an exception. As you all know, today will be my last show. Yeah, yeah I know, _boo_. So I wanted to make it special. May I invite you all to have a seat please? This last one is going to be a slow song."

This was new. Sometimes when Blaine decided to add another performance it was usually an upbeat song so he could leave the audience happy and dancing.

"So like I said, today's my very last show, and it's like closing a chapter of my life." Blaine said as the stage managers came onto stage with his guitar and two barstools. "And with that said, I would also like to introduce a new chapter of my life to all of you."

"This next song," he settled down on one of the stools and adjusted the microphone on the stand, "is a duet."

There was silence for a split second and Kurt could feel his jaw drop.

"And I would like to invite someone incredibly special up here to join me on stage." Blaine took his guitar in hand and turned to Kurt, sitting at the front row, now clutching his hand to his mouth and staring up at Blaine as if he hung the stars in the sky. "Mr Kurt Hummel, will you come up here and join me in singing this final song?"

It was as if time froze, and then a deafening roar of cheers tore through the arena.

* * *

**WAIT what's with everyone on twitter saying that they're crying? did something happen at his show tonight? Peeps who are attending, what's going on?**

**jea skibg kuft sing!**

**We don't speak keysmash, honey, english please?**

**he's aksing kurt to sing wit hiim**

**HOLY FUCK?!**

**I can't I can't just leave me to die here in my feels**

**klaine is real**

**BLAINE + KURT= OTP 4EVA**

**#stop it #please dont #i just wanna smoosh their faces together #just kiss already!**

* * *

The blaring cheers gave him chills but Kurt couldn't focus on that. All he could see was Blaine, as handsome as ever under the bright stage lights, looking down at him with a gentle smile. Kurt didn't even realise that he had stood and made his way up to the stage, chaperoned by a few bodyguards. He only snapped out of it when Blaine walked up to him and took his hands into his. "_Blaine_."

"It's alright. I'm here." Blaine whispered, lifting their joined hands to his cheek and leaning into them, "trust me?"

Kurt's posture softened.

"Always."

* * *

**I am going to fucking die [photo]**

**Why do I have a midterm tmr whyyyyy! I should be at the concert!**

**CRYING**

**I just woke up from the other side of the world. Why is there a klaine riot?**

**LOOK [photo]**

**FUNCKNG HOLFDING HANDS?!**

**WHAT IS THIS. STOP WITH THIS CUTENESS GENTLEMEN**

* * *

"So this song, is a little something that I wrote a while ago, and no one except Kurt has ever heard it before," Blaine laughed once the both of them sat on their stools. Someone from backstage came up to place a microphone stand in front of Kurt. "Because I wrote it for him and it's a song about the both of us."

"But tonight," He continued, "we'll be sharing it with all of you. Are you ready, love?"

Kurt blushed and adjusted his microphone, looking over at Blaine coyly. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Blaine beamed at him before saying back to the crowd, "Then here we go. This is All About Us."

Silence reigned over the arena as Blaine slowly strummed his guitar and took a breath,

"_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet."_ He sang softly, eyes never leaving Kurt's as he sang. "_Give it a try. It'll be alright."_

"_The room's hush hush, and now's our moment."_ Kurt came in, fluently harmonizing with Blaine, "_take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right."_

"'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight shining, it's all about us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt, but it's all about us."_

* * *

**Oh god, oh god someone hold me.**

**He called Kurt love. LOVE**

**I'm legit crying? It's so pretty?**

**Who knew that Kurt Hummel could sing?**

**His voice is so angelic? Like holy crap. Guys he may be a real angel.**

**This almost feels wrong to listen to. It's so intimate. It's like we're intruding on their moment.**

**PLEASE tell me someone is recording it**

**BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON HOW DARE YOU WRITE SUCH A WONDERFUL SONG**

* * *

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out the second the curtains fell, and was enveloped in a tight warm hug by his boyfriend. He felt his legs wobble and he clung onto Blaine, burying his face into his hair. "_Blaine_."

"I'm sorry." Blaine murmured, lips pecking a kiss on the side of his neck and hugging him tighter, "Are you mad?"

"Mad? No, Blaine, of course not. That was amazing." Kurt gasped, pulling back to rest his forehead on his boyfriend's.

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first, I just didn't want to keep it a secret anymore." Blaine apologised, holding Kurt's face in his hands, "I love you. I love you so much, Kurt Hummel, and I just want to shout it to the heavens."

"I love you too." He smiled back, capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss, "and I'm glad we don't have to hide anymore."

"C'mon." Blaine grabbed his hand and led him to a couch backstage, motioning for him to sit first before he sat down on Kurt's lap. Kurt's arms automatically circled around his waist and played with the hem of his shirt.

"Since the fans are already gonna be crazy, let kick it up another notch and see if we can break tumblr," Blaine whispered playfully, snuggling back to get comfy on his lap while he fished his phone out. "Smile!"

Blaine took the photo, posted it and then pocketed his phone again.

"Now why don't we head to my hotel, order room service and watch disney movies until we fall asleep?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

**Blaine Anderson posted a [photo].**

_**With the love of my life and I couldn't be any happier.**_

**love of my life. oh god. klaine is trying to kill us.**

**these two cupcakes are too cute**

**MY OTP IS REAL! KLAINE IS REAL AND HERE TO STAY!**

**ASDFGHJK WHAT IS AIR**

**They're hugging his arms ar earound baline omfg**

**someone hug me i'm crying**

**It's a Klaine riot and I'm loving it**

**They're probably gonna go home and fuck like rabbits**

**KLAINE IS REAL MOFOS**

**Everything is Klaine and nothing hurts**

**So guys, who's gonna start writing fic now?**

**Already on it**


End file.
